The Southeast Cancer Control Consortium (SCCC) application is placed in response to the RFA: Community Clinical Oncology Program. The applicant is a consortium of communities in Eastern Tennessee, Southern Virginia, and North and South Carolina who seek to pool their experience to evolve a productive Community Clinical Oncology Program. The demography of the area reflects low population density, limited socioeconomic and educational development and a black to white population ratio of approximately twice the national average. These participating community oncologists have had experience in clinical trials under the program of the Piedmont Oncology Association (POA) with an accrual of over 750 patients during the past five years. The community team is supported by a local medical oncologist, a cancer committee and a trained oncology nurse protocol coordinator. Each community has participated in quality assurance activities as prescribed by the NCI-CTEP under both the POA and Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). The opportunity to develop, in association with local agencies, a productive cancer control program will focus on the specific stable population to include education for earlier treatment and compliance in therapy, as well as a program of school age and adult education in prevention. Specific attention will be given to reaching the underprivileged and the black populations. It is anticipated that this group will place 275 patients on clinical trial studies during the first year. The SCCC will develop group cancer control projects via the Oncology Research Center of Bowman Gray School of Medicine and National Cooperative groups (CALGB, NSABP) with which the SCCC is affiliated.